Revelations
by Julievi
Summary: Somehow Hermione ends up in the hospital with her friends, Harry and Ginny, and boyfriend, Ron, saying whatever she thinks with no filters at all. Of course, her doctor is her former and only lover, Draco Malfoy.


Revelations

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me… Though the rights to the series are certainly on my list for thing I want for Christmas.

A/N: Just a fun one-shot, which I hope didn't turn out _too_ awful. Ron is quite the jerk, since I like Ron bashing. Simple as that. Please note that English isn't my native language, I've only had English lessons since I was about 9 years old. I'm 15 now.

Imagine his surprise when he entered the sterile white room. There, on the hospital bed sat Hermione Bloody Granger.

She didn't look very different to be honest. The same huge bushy hair, the same slightly sun-kissed skin and the same petite facial features. And yet, three years had passed since he last saw her, at their year's graduation party. Of course, his memories of that night were slightly muddled. You see, Draco Malfoy was very much of a drunkard the year after the war. Not wanting to remember the war he drowned all his worries in the liquor whenever he wasn't studying. Well, that or he had sex. Quickies in broom closets in-between classes or orgies in the room of requirement? You name it and he'd done it. He really had been a man-whore in the flesh, but it all had been worth it. For a few moments he had been nothing more than a teenage boy inside of a girl, and that had made him oblivious to the outside world and all it's troubles.

He really had made a lot of conquests, surely deflowering a fifth of the female population at Hogwarts (whom were within a reasonable age, of course). But really, his far greatest conquest was in fact the witch on the bed in front of him. He could still hear her soft moans whilst under him. Starting with a few snogs in broom closets it had soon escalated, resulting in them fucking each other for the second half of eighth year. As Hogwarts ended they mutually decided not to keep it up, especially as she seemed to be entering a relationship with the Weasel. But it had been fun while it lasted, and certainly great wank-material for when he didn't have time to pick up some girl at a club. And it wasn't often he had time for that nowadays, what with his busy schedule at St. Mungos.

Weasel sat on the bed beside Granger, holding her hand as she cried from laughter. He noticed that The-Boy-Who-Killed-Voldie stood by the foot of the bed looking worried with the she-weasel on his arm.

Draco cleared his throat drawing everybody attention towards him, "Now, now, if someone could tell me exactly what happened I'd be very pleased".

This made Hermione immediately stop laughing and look up from the floor. What she saw made her jaw drop. Draco Malfoy had always been attractive, _really_ attractive. But what she saw now? How his light hair was perfectly side-parted, his grey eyes just as striking as she remembered them. From behind a pair of silver-coloured thin glasses. _Glasses_. If there was a turn-on that Hermione had never admitted to herself before it was that intelligence was _hot_. And anyone that was a doctor had to be exceptionally intelligent. Of course, she already knew that since he had won that bet they'd made.

Now, those glasses made his high cheekbones look even more defined and drew all the attention towards the pools of molten silver that was his eyes. Realising that she was staring, and probably drooling, she tried to tear her gaze away, only to have it wander his body. He had always been tall, but now he looked to be at least 6' 3". But he wasn't lanky as Ron, no, he had broad shoulders and from what she could see through that damned doctors attire the rest of him seemed just as defined.

" _God_ ". Was all she could mumble as her eyes once again wandered to his, which were incredibly amused.

She, of course, didn't notice that everybody was staring at her, shocked over her obvious attraction to Draco. Well, everybody except for Ginny who looked like she could be drooling too.

"If someone would answer my question?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the people in the room.

Harry, who seemed the only one not preoccupied with drooling or fuming answered, "We were having a nice luncheon at the Weasley family home, as we always have on Sundays, when 'Mione started smiling goofily and giggling just as Percy talked about his wife, Penelope's, cancer. Then, when we asked what was wrong she just answered with "You're all so damn stupid. Penelope'll be fine, so stop mourning her non-existent death, will you? In the worst case she'll lose her arm, but really, what is there that magic can't treat nowadays?". That's an incredibly insensitive answer, coming from 'Mione. The following hour she just got worse, not seeming to even think about her answers before giving them and laughing at all the wrong things." Draco nodded along to this, taking forward his notepad and jutting down some notes.

"Did she ingest anything before the change in behaviour?"

Ron decided then that he had to address the problem in his own way. "Well, _Malfoy_ , we were obviously eating as we were having a _luncheon_."

"And what exactly did she eat and or drink before?"

Ginny perked up at this, "Just before we sat down at the table me, 'Mione and Fleur were talking, and Fleur showed us her new fertility potion, you see, she's trying to get pregnant. She told us it tasted like strawberries and so," at this Ginny glanced uneasily at Ron, "'Mione decided to taste some, since she's not having sex". At this both of Draco's eyebrows shot up, a surprised expression taking place on his face.

"She wants to wait until marriage, okay? She's just not ready yet!" Ron shouted out, feeling like he had to defend himself.

Hermione unfortunately decided it was time to start laughing again, just as Draco snorted amusedly. Doubling over with laughter she managed to press forward some words, "No… Ron. I jus-…t don't wa… nt to have se-ex with-th you!"

"What!? Of course you want to! We've been dating for three bloody years, why wouldn't you want have sex with me!?" Ron looked ready to burst. Having stood up from the bed and risen to his full length of 6' 2" he really looked quite menacing.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny stood looking at the spectacle with wide eyes whilst Draco just smirked amusedly.

"Well, 'cause I don' think you'll per… form very w-well. Didn' 'ant to be di-disappointed, you s-s-see." Her laughing had calmed down a bit now, but she was still gasping for her breath. "You-u 'now, th-the fi-rst person I 'ere with… 'E wa-as ama-z-zing. 'Aven't be-en wit' anyone else s-since 'en". Draco couldn't help the wicked smirk adorning his face, but all eyes were on Hermione. Well, all except one of Ginny's, who hadn't been able to tear her gaze fully from the handsome doctor since he entered the room. He _was_ great eye candy, after all. And so she noticed his self-satisfied look, which made her think that maybe more was going on here under the surface of things.

"You mean to say that you're not a virgin? You mean to say that you never told me that, even though you knew that I thought you were!?", Ron hissed angrily. "And who, _if I may ask_ , did so kindly rid you of your innocence!?"

By now Hermione had stopped laughing, but still smiled as if it was the best day of her life. "Well, he was quite a wreck back then, actually." She chuckled softly. "But made something out of himself."

"Who!?"

"Let play a game, shall we, Ronald? I'll give you a clue and you guess, if you guess wrong I'll give you another clue, but you only get five guesses. Because I'm a _generous_ person". Ron clenched his jaw and slowly nodded.

"First clue; his favourite book is 'A Game of Thrones' by George R. R. Martin." Ginny and Harry were just staring at Hermione right now, clearly surprised at the turn off events. Their virginal book-lover wasn't a virgin?

Meanwhile, Draco was taking down notes. 'Drank potion; tasted strawberries. Prefrontal cortex doesn't seem to be functioning correctly; doesn't consider pros and cons- says what she actually _wants_ to say. Seems to have laughing attacks.'

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to know who that is? Is _that_ why you're so obsessed with that book, insisting on having it with you everywhere, even to that zoo!?" So _that_ was what had happened to his beloved copy, the one he had re-read three times.

Hermione just snickered as Draco narrowed his eyes on her. "Your guess?", she said returning her gaze to Weasel.

"Dean Thomas maybe? You seemed friendly enough with _him._ " Oh, Weasel was really pissed right now. Draco made sure to know were his wand was, just in case of emergency.

Hermione smiled, "Nope. Second clue; he _did_ go to Hogwarts".

"Seamus? Was he man enough for you, huh?"

She giggled, "Nope. Third clue; he's a MENSA member". She said this with… Pride? Yup. Pride. As if she was showcasing an old and rare artefact in a museum. Ginny had started putting two and two together by now, always watching Malfoys reaction to her clues. He was clearly amused, and he _had_ enrolled at Hogwarts, after all. Now, as to whether or not his favourite book was 'A Game of Thrones' she had no idea. Honestly, when 'Mione had forced her to read the book she hadn't understood very much. But he _was_ a doctor after all, and that would mean he's at least fairly intelligent. But wasn't MENSA a muggle organization?

"Viktor Krum. Never thought him very intelligent, but if he managed to get into your knickers he _clearly_ manipulated you", Ron spat.

Hermione burst out laughing at this. " _Gods_ , no", snort, "I was his beard". Draco couldn't help his laughter at this. Krum, gay? What a scoop. But none of the others seemed to get it.

So Draco got the words out trough his laughter "Beard; someo-ne used to c-cover up the fa… ct that you're g-gay." The others just stared at Hermione.

And so Harry, The-Boy-With-Few-Words talked, "Why the hell would you be someone's "beard", 'Mione?"

She looked over at Harry with only a small smile playing at her lips, "For the attention, obviously. I was tired of being overlooked, and being with Viktor would give me that, whilst I gave him cover. Mind you, we were friends too, it wasn't a "business deal"". This was something new to Ginny, and she had thought she knew everything about 'Mione. Firstly, she'd lost her virginity to someone and hadn't told her. Secondly, she hadn't been in a real relationship with Krum. What more could there be that she didn't know about?

"Fourth clue; hmm… He's got a well-known last name, he has." By now Ginny was staring intently on Draco, searching for any clue possible. He chuckled.

"That was a lame one Granger, and you know it".

"Oh shush, we both know you're smarter than me, and therefore leagues smarter than Ron." Everyone but Draco now looked at Hermione as if she was an alien.

"What the hell do you mean with "we both know you're smarter than me", 'Mione?", Harry asked, clearly intrigued.

But this time it wasn't Hermione who answered, "We made a little bet about who could get the best N.E.W.T. scores. Got O's in all core classes except for herbology and history of magic, in which I got E's. Of course, I also got O's in ancient runes, advanced arithmancy and alchemy.", he locked eyes with Hermione, "Now, now, I believe you got the same scores as me but two less O's and two more E's, correct Granger?" He used his usual bored, gorgeous drawl.

"Hmm, yeah. Didn't take alchemy though. Oh, and I took care of magical creatures, which _you_ dropped out of". She began laughing again, clearly reliving a fun memory. Probably had something to do with a certain hippogriff.

Ron looked ready to murder. The person who had taken _his_ Hermiones virginity would pay dearly. "Spit it out already will you, who's the guy I should murder?"

"Why, he's in this room. Oh, and that was the fifth clue", Hermione smiled sweetly. Everyone shut up, Harry and Ginny staring with wide eyes between 'Mione and Draco, who had his wand out by now to defend himself should Ron be stupid enough to pounce on him.

"I'm gonna fucking _kill you_ Harry!" And with that Ron lurched forward, sending the both of them sprawling to the floor. He immediately got a good punch at Harrys jaw.

Draco trained his wand at Weasel and mumbled "Petrificus Totalus". Immediately Harry got out of his grip and got to his feet. "Will you let me check that jaw for you Potter?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry merely nodded. Hermione had slept with Malfoy. _Malfoy_. The boy who'd actively bullied her for at least five of their seven years together at school. What the fuck happened to make her do _that_? "This will hurt a bit", Malfoy said, "Episkey".

"Also, Granger, I believe that you did not drink a fertility potion, but a party drug meant to only be ingested in small amounts. From what I've gathered it's DBS, a.k.a. Drunk But Sober. You understand everything going on around you, there isn't any slurred speech and your reflexes works as they should but you won't consider pros and cons and everything will seem much funnier than it actually is. Though the effects seem to have started to diminish by now you'll still need the antidote". And with that Malfoy left the room to get the antidote.

Ginny couldn't help the grin spreading across her face. Okay, so 'Mione had kept her in the dark about her escapade, or _escapades_ , but she'd had sex with one of the sexiest wizards alive, second only to Harry. And Ginny simply had to hear everything about that. "Sooo… _How good was he_!?" she shrieked. Harry looked at her as if she was mad, and Ron was still in the full-body bind at the floor.

'Mione giggled, and fell down on the bed with a dreamy sigh. "The only reason we stopped was 'cause he felt it got to serious. Now, he of course didn't say that. He simply said that it would be hard to continue. So I told him I was probably entering a relationship with Ron. And so I did, but _god_ nowadays I just wish I had told him how I really felt. How I still feel." She stared up at the roof of the white room.

"'Mione, how in bloody hell did you end up shagging _Malfoy_ of all people?" Harry felt betrayed, even if it was irrationally so, but he couldn't help it. She'd slept with the enemy.

She smiled at the roof, "I was at prefects duty, wandering the hallways. He was drunk, stumbling about the halls. His usually immaculate robes were crinkled, his hair a mess. I, being the goody goody two shoes that I am, confronted him about it. He told me to go fuck myself, and I told him that I'd rather he do it for me. As a joke, of course, but lets just say that that night ended up with the best snogging session of my life, and also my first snogging session. It kept repeating itself a number of times, I'd find him wandering the hallways, and we somehow ended up snogging in a broom closet. One time was different though, I'd just come back from Christmas holidays and had patrol. This time he wasn't wandering the hallways; but rather _waiting_ in them. _Very_ close to the room of requirement... Lets just say that he made me feel things I thought impossible that night."

Harry looked utterly disgusted by this, but Ginny couldn't help her grin. She was sure to press 'Mione about this later.

Just then Malfoy walked in through the door, holding a cream-colored potion in his hands. "Drink this, will you?" He looked down at Hermione, feeling almost elated at being so close to her again. She sat up, a smile on her lips, and took the potion from his hands, her fingers grazing against his. And then she downed it in two big gulps just as he stepped back.

 _Oh. My. God._ What the heck have I done!? She looked around the room at it's occupants. Harry looked extremely disappointed in her, Ginny looked extremely happy and Ron simply lay on the floor. _Ron_. Dread filled her up. She'd made a mess of this, for sure. He'd been good to her, always considerate and loving. She hadn't appreciated that the way she should have. Honestly, now that it was all out she might as well break up with him, since she didn't feel that passion that she should, didn't feel the need to consummate their relationship, didn't feel like she'd always felt for Draco.

So she slowly got to her feet, and walked over to where Ron still lay. She crouched by his head. "I'm _so_ sorry Ron. I never meant for it to end like this, really I didn't. I tried, tried to love you.", a tear fell from her eye, "I'm sorry", she finished in a whisper and got back to her feet, taking a few steps back before taking forth her wand. "Finite Incantatem".

Ron angrily got to his feet, face red and clenched hands trembling. "How _could_ you, huh!? How _could_ you have sex with the ferret!?" He screamed, not caring that anyone passing in the hallways would hear him.

Hermione simply stared at the floor, ashamed that she never told him the truth. But she wasn't ashamed for having done it with Draco, she'd always cherish those memories.

Just then the door opened up to an annoyed nurse, namely Pansy Parkinson. "You know Draco, not all of the hospital wants to hear about your, nowadays almost non-existent, sex life. So would you mind using a simple "muffilato" next time?" And then she noted the other occupants of the room, a mister Potter and miss Weasley standing awkwardly closest to the door, a miss Granger staring hard at the floor and a mister Weasley pacing the length of the room. And then she remembered that it was Weasel that had screamed, and that he was together with Granger nowadays. She snorted. "Oh, Weasel found out about that, and I quote, 'Frenemies with benefits', thing?"

Ron looked at her with his eyes, and she couldn't help but note just how blue they really were. But they held a lot of anger and frustration… Hmm… "Weasley, if you could come with me, I've got something to calm you down. We can hardly have you tearing down the hospital, now can we?" And she winked at him. He just looked at her hard, mulling over her words. Yes, he could definitely use something against his anger. And so he nodded, following her out the door.

Just before it closed Draco saw Pansy winking at him. He chuckled. Hermione looked up at him, and all of a sudden remembered everything she had said. Her cheeks seemed to overheat.

"You know Granger, I would really appreciate to get that book back. I always wondered what happened to it." Hermione couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips.


End file.
